


hand prints and good grips all on my ass

by cathedralhearts



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crazy In Love Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay?” Geno asks. Sidney’s forehead thunks against the doors and he spreads his palms on the glass, trying not to jerk up against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand prints and good grips all on my ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bropunzeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/gifts).



> Thanks Allie for the speedy beta and Jess for this wicked ficathon. Shameless PWP, hope you like.

\--

Sidney’s wandering around Geno’s the day he’s due back from Russia. It’s weird, being in Geno’s house alone, but he likes that he _can_. He likes what it means, settling comfortable and happy under his skin, humming alongside the tension that always builds before the season begins.

He’s spoken to Geno twice since the NHL Awards -- once to be chirped on having another three’fer in his career, which Geno thought was hilarious, and once to be told that Geno’s coming back to Pittsburgh a few weeks earlier than expected. Sidney frowns at his phone and wonders why. He’s been having fun tearing it up across Europe, putting them all to shame in the Who Enjoys Their Summer Most sweepstakes. 

_Off plane, bags & home. U in Pburgh???)))_

Sidney smiles. Of course he’s here. He’d gone to Great Eagle and stocked Geno’s fridge with fresh food, all the juice he likes and made him a massive lasagna the night before, bringing it over to feed Geno up while he’s still got time. There’s time in the season, but he’s hard pressed to decide what he’d like more with that time -- the calm domesticity of feeding Geno, or having Geno fuck him hard and fast up against the front door. 

_Yeah. Decided to come back early too._  
 _I did some shopping, hope you don’t mind?_

The reply comes lightning fast, as if Geno were just waiting for it. 

_U at my house?_

Sidney bites his lip. Did he fuck this up? They haven’t really talked about this stuff, about where their fledgling relationship ends and their old friendship begins. The lines are blurring, apparently too much for Sidney. 

_Yes. Is that a problem?_

_No problem. I bring Jeffrey. Stay, want u 2 meet again. Be home soon))))))_

He starts on a salad and puts two generous slices of the lasagna into the oven. The timer is buzzing loudly as the front door opens and boisterous Russian spills through the quiet house, Jeffrey’s barking follows. Sidney grins. Jeffrey’s been in Russia for a long time, but it seems Geno had wanted him back. He wonders if Jeffrey remembers him. 

He’s wiping down his hands when Jeffrey comes bounding in and barks crazily, slobbering all over Sidney’s hand and trying to get up on his hind legs to lick at Sidney’s face.

“Jeffrey, down!” he tries. It works and Jeffrey sits, whimpering. He rubs Jeffrey’s head, smiling widely as when Geno staggers into the kitchen, laden down with his hockey bag and two massive suitcases. 

“Oh my god, Sid,” Geno groans as Sidney bends over and takes the oven tray out, the smell of the lasagna wafting around the kitchen. 

“Thought you’d be hungry,” is all Sidney says, putting it on a breadboard and sliding the pieces onto plates.

“I’m go put away, come back,” Geno says, nudging Jeffrey out the way. Sidney places heaped servings of salad on each plate and takes them to the kitchen table, herding Jeffrey outside with a bowl filled with roast beef he’d picked up. He’ll have to grab a few pounds of dried dog food next time he’s out, because Geno will be way too out of it the next few days to remember.

Geno clatters downstairs to sit down, but not before he grabs Sidney in a tight hug and presses a sloppy kiss to the side of his head.

“Sid best,” he says vehemently. Sidney flushes but doesn’t let go, burying his face into Geno’s chest and listening to his heart beat. Geno pulls back when his stomach rumbles and sits, reaching for the ranch dressing. 

“Tell me about summer,” he says and settles in while Sidney talks, letting it fill the space between them comfortably. Geno tangles their feet together as he talks and Sidney’s cheeks go pink, deferring to Geno’s summer plans -- in particular the whale shark. 

By the time they finish, Geno’s half comatose. Sidney has to tamp down on the ridiculous expression on his face, the one he _knows_ is hovering there, obnoxious and obvious. 

“Sid, have cleaner coming tomorrow,” Geno whines, flapping his hand as Sidney walks past. Sidney shrugs and starts washing down the plates and stacking the dishwasher.

“It’s alright. I like to help,” he says. Geno smiles at him, tired and happy.

“Looks like you’ve got a few wingers to choose from this season,” Sidney says once he’s finished, sliding down into the seat closest to Geno and tucking one leg underneath him. Jeffrey wanders in and sits underneath them, his big head resting on Sidney’s socked foot. Geno pats his back absentmindedly with his own.

“Sad Nealsy, Juice gone. Glasser, Broosky. Lose a lot this summer,” Geno mutters, and Sidney sighs. They did lose a lot. Dan, half their coaching staff, Shero. 

“Part of hockey, I guess. At least neither of us are going anywhere,” Sidney says, shifting. Geno studies him, a little too intensely for someone so tired only moments ago. 

“What?” he asks, and Geno licks his lips. Sidney can’t help but track the movement.

“You do lots nice things for me. Saw your interview at NHL Awards. Saw me with whale. Didn’t tell we Skype lots, almost every day.”

Sidney’s cheeks burn. “They don’t need to know that. That’s our business.”

“Of course,” Geno says mildly. His knee knocks against Sidney’s and he leaves it there, a point of warm pressure through his jeans. 

“You gonna be jealous of my new wingers?” Geno asks a few beats later. Sidney rolls his eyes.

“Why would I be jealous?”

Geno shrugs, a naughty smirk on his face. “You don’t like sharing your toys. I’m not with your line anymore, have own line.”

“You’re not a toy,” he snaps, a little too fast and a little too sharp, and Geno’s grin becomes more delighted than anything. He sits up and leans in, until his fingers are pressing against the sides of Sidney’s hips and he noses at Sidney’s jawline. Sidney’s eyes flutter a little and he swallows. They only did this twice before Geno left for Russia. Sidney’s been jerking off to the memory all fucking summer, the anticipation almost suffocating. 

“Nope. But I’m yours. You still don’t like share,” Geno whispers, dropping kisses along the side of his face, before moving to Sidney’s neck. Sidney can’t help but gasp, and that’s all it takes for Geno to pull away and stand up, yanking Sidney to his feet and into his arms. 

It’s their first kiss in almost three months, and Sidney can’t help but melt as Geno fucks into his mouth and takes control, everything Sidney’s been missing and wanting so desperately for. Geno’s so good at this, so good at reading Sidney’s plays and knowing exactly what he wants and how to go about it. Geno palms Sidney ass and squeezes, before walking backward towards the foyer and the stairs. 

“Geno, you’re gonna fall over,” Sidney gasps out as Geno moves from his lips to under his ear.

“I’m best, not fall,” Geno mutters and laces their fingers together, somehow managing to get them upstairs without any head injuries and into his room. He tugs Sidney in, before he shoves Sidney on the bed and yanks off his clothes, looking down at Sidney with so much want on his face.

“Fuck me,” Sidney says, undoing his belt and taking off his shirt, kicking down his pants and reaching into his briefs to palm himself. Geno whimpers and Sidney knows this -- knows exactly how to get Geno going. 

“Maybe…” Geno says as he gets the lube, standing next to the bed. 

“What?” Sidney bites out. Geno licks his obscene lips and holds his hand out.

“Try something,” Geno says. Sidney frowns but takes his hand, chest heaving, and lets Geno lead him over to the double doors. There’s a balcony, a small one, that overlooks the acreage Geno’s property sits on. He waits, his briefs tight against his dick, uncomfortably so, and gasps out when Geno presses him face first against the glass. It’s cold and makes his nipples ache the second they hit it, Geno’s hand spread warm and solid between his shoulderblades.

“Okay?” Geno asks. Sidney’s forehead thunks against the doors and he spreads his palms on the glass, trying not to jerk up against it. 

“Okay,” Sidney rasps, turning his head to the side. Geno leans forward and kisses his mouth, sloppy and greedy, his hand wrapping around Sidney’s neck to keep him still. 

“Fuck, do something,” Sidney says. Geno snorts and pulls back, telling Sidney to stay put as he goes to find the lube and a condom. 

“ _Hurry_.” Sidney drums his fingers. He isn’t prepared for the slap across his butt that comes, swift and purposeful. He gasps, ragged and needy, jerking so hard against the panes that they rattle, his fingernails scraping against the surface.

“I’m remember Sid like spank,” Geno huffs against his cheek, his breath wet and warm. Sidney squeezes his eyes shut as Geno pulls down his underwear and pushes closer, his dick smearing pre-come against the screen. 

“You remember a lot,” Sidney says as Geno presses up behind him, a hand circling his dick as a finger nudges against his hole. It slides in, faster than Sidney remembers, and he reaches back to hold his ass open for Geno. It’s-- this whole thing, he feels so slutty and he fucking loves it, playing into every fantasy he’s entertained since Geno’s been gone. 

“I’m best, of course.” Geno sounds strained, and there’s two fingers now, and he’s dropping kisses along Sidney’s spine. Sidney’s breathing is laboured, knows what comes next-- another finger, and then _Geno_. He can’t fucking wait. 

“Again,” Sidney asks, as Geno’s pushing a third finger in and crooking them. Geno looks over his shoulder, a little confused.

“Spank,” Sidney amends. Geno licks his lips and nods, but just keeps fingering Sidney, working until he finds his prostate. Sidney’s knees buckle and he gasps out, fingers scrabbling, and Geno laughs.

“Best Sid,” he says as he pulls his fingers out, following it with a spank. Sidney groans and presses his face, now sweaty and his cheeks flushed a deep red, against the rapidly warming glass. It’s obscene but he can _see himself_ in the reflection, can see how fucking much he wants it.

Geno’s fingers grip at his hips, and Sidney has to think desperately unsexy thoughts as he feels Geno pressing against him. He tilts his hips back, using both hands to hold himself open, closing his eyes and bracing for the push. 

“Fuck, Sid,” Geno begs. Sidney thinks he’ll never get tired of hearing Geno like this for him. 

Sidney’s fucked guys a handful of times, but this thing with Geno is so new, and so fucking hot. He’s so big, so pushy and demanding and Sidney can’t help but push back, trying to carve a space for himself in the personal sphere, in Geno’s _bed_ , up against Geno’s fucking overpriced French doors. He’ll take anything, he’ll take it all.

Geno’s bigger than three fingers but the burn makes Sidney hum, his fingers clenching against the smarting skin of his asscheeks as Geno settles inside him, filling him up. 

“Want mess you up,” Geno rumbles as he starts to move, far too slowly. Sidney whines and lets go of his ass, taking hold of Geno’s hip instead, his other hand slapping against the glass windows. He looks outside -- it’s all forest and rolling grass planes; he can’t even see the next house over. He kind of wishes he could, that the risk of someone seeing them _together_ was there. It’s not what he wants, but it totally fucking is. 

Geno starts fisting his dick and moves a little faster, Sidney’s hips snapping back to meet him and their rhythm is perfect. Sidney’s starting to moan louder, lifts his leg up a little and presses closer to the window so Geno has to come with him, and puts a hand next to Sidney’s, lacing their fingers together so he can fuck in deeper. 

“Please, more,” Sidney says. Geno nods, his head ducking in so he can kiss a sloppy path along Sidney’s jawline, nipping at the corner of Sidney’s mouth.

“Fuck, this, so good,” Geno grunts between thrusts. Sidney just squeezes harder around Geno’s fingers, smirking when he hears the hitch in Geno’s breath. 

It stretches on and on, Geno occasionally spanking him between particularly glass-rattling thrusts, and Sidney’s so fucking high off the feeling, of Geno surrounding him. He wants to do this everywhere, wants Geno to keep doing this forever, it’s too fucking good.

“Geno,” Sidney whines, high and tight in his throat, and Geno laughs.

“You love my name,” Geno says and Sidney agrees to it, would agree to almost anything Geno wanted of him right now, pressing back and squeezing tight around Geno’s dick. Geno gasps, his fingertips digging hard into Sidney’s hip; there’ll be bruises there in the shape of circles, ones Sidney will jerk off to for the next few days. 

“I do,” Sidney agrees. Geno laughs and spanks him again, harder than before, the sting zinging up his spine. Geno shakes his fingers from between Sidney’s and braces them both against the glass and starts fucking Sidney in earnest, harder and faster, the glass rattling wildly beneath Sidney’s cheek. 

“Fuck, Geno, oh my god, fuck-- _harder_ ,” Sidney’s begging like a mantra, and Geno obeys, speeding up like he has to fuck or die. He grabs Sidney’s leg and hoists it up a little to get a better angle, and Sidney feels like he’s on fire, has to get his hand on his dick and start pulling because it can’t keep going on much longer like this. He won’t survive it. 

“I gotta, I gotta come, G,” Sidney hiccoughs. Geno’s started swearing in Russian, mumbling something that Sidney can barely hear and would probably shoot all over himself if he knew-- if he knew what Geno was saying, really.

“Come,” Geno agrees and Sidney starts working himself, squeezing on the head and going loose at the base, using his other hand to circle his balls. His fingers move back further, feeling the skin stretch and contract where Geno’s fucking into him, and he bites his lip as he pushes a fingertip against his hole, wet with lube and sweat. 

“You want finger too?” Geno asks. Sidney moans for it, retracting his hand and going back to his balls. Geno spanks him once more for good measure, Sidney thrown harder against the glass, and he sobs as Geno presses a finger alongside his dick, pushing in deeper and stretching Sidney maddeningly. 

He’s so fucking close, he just needs something to--

“Gonna come, Sid,” Geno grunts out, sounding remorseful, and Sidney pushes his ass out to meet Geno. Geno’s thrusts stutter until he’s pushing in as deep as he can, a finger alongside his cock as he comes, groaning and burying his face in Sidney’s sweaty curls. Sidney keeps stroking himself, harder and faster, wanting to come together, but Geno’s sagging against his back and pulling out slowly, Sidney whimpering. 

“Put-- back, Geno, fingers,” Sidney’s almost non-verbal now, can barely get what he needs out, but Geno’s always got him, knows just what he wants even though they’ve only done this a few times. He pushes three fingers back, hitting Sidney’s prostate and making his knees buckle again, exactly how he feels whenever he sees Geno and it’s maddeningly close.

“I’m put four fingers, maybe fist you if you good,” Geno whispers, sliding the fourth in. Sidney loses it all over himself, coming so hard he whites out, coating his fingers and the window.

 

When he comes to, he’s lying on Geno’s bedroom floor, blanketing Geno. He’s shaking from the force of it, his ass feeling empty, and Geno’s sweaty and half-asleep underneath him.

“You mess my window,” Geno says grumpily, waving a hand up at the come slowly sliding down the panes. Sidney’s embarrassed by it, but Geno just laughs and pulls him back when Sidney tries to get up to find a tissue to clean it.

“Not bad, like to see you enjoy,” Geno says. Sidney rolls his eyes and cuddles closer, slinging a leg over Geno’s hip and pressing his face into Geno’s neck.

“It’s not like I hide it well,” Sidney mutters. Geno strokes a hand through his hair, walking it down Sidney’s spine until he reaches the swell of Sidney’s ass. He palms it and Sidney bites his lip. 

“Don’t have to hide from me, ever. Okay?” Geno says. Sidney tilts his head and nods, that goofy, dumb smile spreading over his face. It’s made a little less embarrassing because Geno does the same. So, he leans up and kisses Geno, kisses him and rolls his hips lazily into Geno’s hand on his ass, hoping he keeps it there. 

“Same for you,” Sidney offers up, a few beats later, feeling kissed enough for now. 

“Okay, Sid. As long as I can spank you when you bad,” Geno says. Sidney bursts out laughing and buries his face against Geno, flushed and awkward. 

“Oh my god, Geno.”

“Is hot! I’m almost come on your back. Your ass amazing.”

“And yours isn’t?” Sidney says, because it’s true. Sidney might have a ridiculous butt but Geno isn’t exactly lacking in that department, either. Geno just rolls his eyes and shushes Sidney, says he needs to recover from Sidney making him work so hard.

It’s dumb but Sidney’s insanely happy, so they lay there, coming down together, in Pittsburgh together. Just how Sidney likes it.


End file.
